Así que ahí estabas
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Oneshoot. Como un rompecabezas de dos piezas perdido en el espacio... hasta que se vuelven a encontrar. Cómo concibo mi final de Bleach IchiRuki, y a ellos dos. Lean y haganme feliz! :


Holaaaaa! Acá cae Ebril con otro oneshoot tristongo y conmovedor, mi especialidad :')**  
><strong>La verdad es que nació de un ataque de inspiración tremendo. Estaba en la casa de mi abuela, y bueno, me poseyó el Espíritu de la Escritura (?) buuuu, y escribí esto a la velocidad de la luz en un borrador del hotmail. Una vez en mi casa lo limpie y mejoré un poquito, pero en fin, el alma es la misma. Les aconsejo escuchar la canción More than this, de Vanessa Carlton, es un tema más que conmovedor pero lleno de vida. Y es como pienso el final de Bleach, como algo que disfruté y dejé pasar como una tonta, pero me hizo inmensamente feliz mientras dure :) Y bueno, justo coincide con el final/parón del anime.

Basta de charla. Los dejo con mis dos personitas preferidas.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, este oneshoot a ABARAI Ebril. Y extraño a mi esposo, que se le va a hacer ¡aunque no tenga nada que ver con nada! Lo extraño... :(

**Dedicado** al review más alentador de todos, de la mano de **Al Shinomori**: Espero que te guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Así que ahí estabas<strong>

Uf, había tantos recuerdos rondando por su cabeza que no podía darles un orden preciso. Era como comparar distintas experiencias, puntuarlas, cuando eran todas maravillosas y mágicas. Conocía a Rukia hacia tantos años, que ya no los contaba. Eran una eternidad. Cada momento había sido infinito, los habían disfrutado hasta hacerlos eternos. Pero de un modo extraño estaban terminando. Concluía una etapa de su vida que no había modo de olvidar ni de pasar por alto; era la etapa que lo había criado, que lo hizo crecer. Era el período en el que había conocido la amistad, el dolor, el deseo y poder de proteger, el amor...

Lo más curioso de todo esto, era que una "pendeja" lo había educado. Una chiquita que no decía mucho con su apariencia, que parecía más bien simplona, un bichito más en el universo... Hasta que abría la boca. ¡Ah! Ahí sí que te dabas cuenta de cuánto era capaz de decir, de lo mucho que expresaba tan sólo con palabritas. La enana morocha era una bomba hablando. Podía hacerte sentir el ser más insignificante del mundo sólo con hablar diez segundos. Pero cuando se trataba de consolar, de edificar, de reconstruir almas rotas, ah, era una arquitecta de oraciones, una artista de las letras, una poeta de las palabras.

Costaba creer lo mucho que ayudaba a los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio. Ni siquiera aceptación, o compañía. Jamás de los jamases Ichigo la había escuchado quejarse de algo, o pidiéndole algo para su propio beneficio. Rukia era una persona tan sana, tan sincera con los demás, que le costaba serlo consigo misma. Creía que no ayudarse estaba bien, que no necesitaba protección o un soporte que la ayudara a sostenerse en pie. Era lo único que le quedaba por aprender. Y es lo único que Ichigo le enseñó. Más él no utilizaba palabras como ella. Él actuaba, aún a costa de no ser entendido por quienes no lo conocían lo suficiente. Pero Rukia entendía. Eran perfectos juntos. Aunque la única diferencia que tenían, era la que los separaba constantemente.

Él un humano, ella una shinigami. Pero aún así no se dejaron derrotar por las barreras del tiempo-espacio. Cada vez que se veían, hayan pasado dos semanas o dos años, seguía siendo como siempre; el tiempo pasado y las angustias vividas se esfumaban y juntos solucionaban sus mutuos problemas. Y era mágico como trabajaban en equipo, no había quiebres ni peleas. Sólo ellos y una barrera que los protegía de las críticas externas, de la verdad de sus naturalezas, y del constante recordatorio de que pertenecían a mundos distintos.

Y ahora, como tantas veces antes que ésta, debían despedirse. Esa palabra daba asco e Ichigo no entendía cómo Rukia podía usarla con tanta libertad, sin miedo. Aunque entendía quién era el más cobarde de los dos, y el más dependiente también. Pero esta vez era diferente a las otras. Ahora no había miedos, ni dudas. No había saludos para otros, ni palabras reconfortantes. No había bromas, ni les interesaba relajarse. Era la última despedida.

Ichigo sentía que algo raro estaba pasando por dentro suyo. Un cosquilleo, algo tirando de sus órganos, apretujando su corazón. Que alguien usaba su garganta de violín y sus ojos de arpa. Pero no era que una orquesta se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Era algo mucho más simple y hermoso. Quería llorar, tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, porque si algo le había enseñado Rukia en todos aquellos años de aprendizaje, era que nunca debía desmoronarse. Siempre tenía que luchar, encontrar una solución y forzar a su corazón a levantarse y pelear. Pero, extrañamente, sentía que si dejaba marchar a su maestra, entonces ya no había motivos ni razones para combatir y ganar. Porque si algo sabía, era que si ella se iba ahora no sería como las veces anteriores. No, no volvería jamás. Y eso lo desesperaba. Lo desesperaba tanto que no dudó en darle un abrazo cuando ella lo miró con aquellos ojos soñadores y limpios. Rukia sintió la desesperación de Ichigo, aún a través de su piel.

-Sé lo que piensas -le dijo-, y no es cierto. ¿Acaso no vuelvo siempre?

Ichigo no le creyó; afianzó sus brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo. Trataba de retenerla, de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ya no hay más guerras que pelear, ni personas que salvar. Mi trabajó terminó, Ichigo.

_Sálvame a mí_, quiso decirle él. Pero su boca era terca y no entendía las razones del corazón. No sabía hablar ese idioma. Pero Rukia si, podía entender la mente de Ichigo a la perfección. La ternura de su compañero y amigo la hicieron temblar y abrazarlo más fuerte, hundiendo su cuerpo en aquel más grande y fuerte.

-Oh, estarás bien. Sabrás cuidarte solito hasta que regrese. No seas marica.

Vamos, alumno. Aprende.

Rukia se separó de él sintiendo el dolor que producía romper un lazo tan afianzado como el suyo. Estaba desgarrándolo...

La puerta se abrió hacia el otro mundo. Su destino y deber la llamaban, mientras que los ojos dorados de su amigo, compañero, hermano, amante, otra mitad… la atraían con insistencia.

Mientras se miraban por última vez ambos supieron que se amaban. Y con todo lo que significaba: el respeto y admiración que se provocaban, el valor que tenían, sus cualidades inigualables, el tiempo de calidad que habían pasado, la forma de ser tan única, las experiencias que no podían compartir con nadie más. Aprendieron juntos el significado del amor y el poco sentido que parece tener encontrar única a una persona de entre miles de millones. Que uno se vuelva una necesidad para el otro, y que no concibas la vida sin esa persona, a pesar de que antes de conocerla te sentías completo y perfecto. ¿Cómo habían podido existir sin su otra parte?

Eran un rompecabezas de sólo dos piezas perdido en la infinidad del espacio, ¡y se habían encontrado para acoplarse! Era un milagro. Así que, a pesar de todo, Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron diciéndose _hola_.

Así que ahí estabas, en el mismo rinconcito del universo que yo.

* * *

><p><em>N.A:<em>

Amo los milagros, hay que tener fé y esperarlos pero son inesperados ¿cómo es la cosa? En fin, hablo demasiado, te toca a vos ahora decirme algo :)

Becho,

**Abarai Ebril 3**


End file.
